Technopathy
Technopathy is the ability to communicate with machines and technology and to manipulate them. Characters *Micah Sanders has this ability naturally. *Martinez "Marty" also has this ability naturally. *Rhia Petrelli also has this ability naturally. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked this ability in World 2, World 3, World 8 and World 11. *Robert Max has mimicked this ability from Rhia. *Jessica Sky Petrelli has also mimicked the ability. *Pippy Maxxted also possesses this ability naturally in World 8. *Sylar has taken this ability from Pippy in World 8. *Rachel Max also possesses this ability naturally. *Danny Maxxted also possesses this ability naturally. *Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene has mimicked this ability from Danny. *Katie Greene will gain this ability empathically from Danny. *Leo Castern has duplicated this ability from Rhia. *Lexis Petrelli will have this ability naturally. *Rachel Max also possesses this ability naturally. *Joshua Evans' sister possessed this ability naturally, until it was absorbed. *Joshua Evans absorbed this ability from his sister. *Liz Jones has also mimicked this ability. *Jared Stanfords has this ability naturally. *Mischa Alexander also has this ability naturally. Limits [[Micah Sanders|'Micah Sanders']] Micah seems to have great skill with this ability. He can manipulate many types of machine to do his bidding, and also seems to have a natural interest in technology and an understanding of how machines function and how to repair them. At first he needed contact to use the ability, but now he often bypasses this limit by using a cell phone or Blackberry to communicate with further technology. 'Rhian Petrelli' Rhia has similar limits to Micah. She too can manipulate a variety of machines, and swiftly learned to use a Blackberry for remote access. By now, she doesn't always need to use this, since she can manipulate machines without touch, just by being nearby. She has also learned to detect nearby machines, even hidden ones, by sensing the potential to manipulate them. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter has similar limits to Jared in World 2, and has only recently mimicked the ability. He is likely to need contact with the machine to access it. He has similar limits to Micah and Rhia in the other worlds, but is yet to display the ability in World 3 or World 11. [[Robert Max|'Robert Max']] Robert too has similar limits to Micah and Rhia. 'Jessica Sky Petrelli' Jessica has used her ability on a television and on a phone, and seemed to instinctively know how to do so. She currently requires contact. In future, she will have the same limits as Rhia. 'Pippy Maxxted' Pippy could use her ability to manipulate various machines and technology, mainly around her home. She once used the ability to hack into Primatech security systems remotely. 'Sylar' Sylar would have similar limits to Pippy and to Rhia. 'Danny Maxxted' Danny seems to have similar limits to Micah. He used the ability extensively during the explosion timeline, including on raids and to hide himself and his family from the government. The ability has given him an interest in technology. 'Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene' Dann seems to have similar limits to Danny. 'Katie Greene' Katie will have similar limits to her uncle Danny and her father. 'Leo Castern' Leo has used this ability to manipulate several machines, including alarms, computers and electronic locks. He's used it to undo the actions of other technopaths. [[Lexis Petrelli|'Lexis Petrelli']] Lexis will be able to manipulate any type of machine, and will have an interest in technology from a young age. She will also be able to understand how they function and will be able to repair them when broken. At first, she will need contact to manipulate a machine, but she will learn to overcome this by using remote access, and will eventually develop her ability so that she will be able to manipulate from a distance without any need for any contact at all. 'Rachel Max' Rachel was only shown using this ability to manipulate car electronics from a distance. 'Joshua Evans' Sister' Joshua's sister's limits are unknown. However, they are likely to have been similar to his. 'Joshua Evans' After deliberately absorbing the ability, Joshua used it to escape Coyote Sands. He never displayed it afterwards. 'Liz Jones' Liz has never displayed this particular ability, as she manipulates technology using technoforming instead, being more used to that ability. 'Jared Stanfords' Jared was a computer nerd as a child and was often getting bullied for it, but when he was 12 he found out it was more than a simple interest. When he thought about things he wanted his computer to do, it would automatically do it without question, and without freezing or anything else of the kind. Soon after, as his power bloomed, he found that he could do the same to other forms of technology such as phones and iPods. 'Mischa Alexander' Mischa's ability will enable her to manipulate all kinds of machines and mechanical devices. It will also give her a keen interest in technology. She will be able to get machines to do her bidding and get them to affect the world around her as she desires. However, she will always need to touch the machine in order to access her ability. If she cannot touch any machine, her ability will be ineffective. Similar Abilities *Technoforming is the ability to turn into technology *Technocreation is the ability to create a variety of technology *Electronic communication is the ability to manipulate and communicate through electronic implements *Electronic projection is the ability to travel as an electronic current *Electronic data manipulation is the ability to control and alter electronic data *Technopathic telepathy is the ability to hear thoughts when communicating technologically *Digital mind is the ability to have a mind like a computer *Imitative technopathy is the ability to manipulate machines and to mimic technology, electronic data and electricity Category:Abilities